The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to information handling system diagnosis, rules, and actions.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many IHS owners or operators experience a hardware of software problem at one time or another or need updates. Some IHS manufacturers provide online, live, and/or telephone support for such problems or updates. However, with many hundreds of millions of IHSs in operation throughout the world, with each one potentially having a different hardware and/or software configuration, solutions to these problems may be unique for each IHS. Thus, troubleshooting may be difficult for the IHS having such problems.
Technical service groups for the IHS manufacturers may record and report each successful solution to the problem for the IHS. As a result, the technical service groups generally know what solutions work best for given problems for specific configurations of IHS. From this, it is generally known that the top few solutions out of a list of all possible solutions works for repairing the IHS in most cases. However, a service technician generally has to go down the list of all possible solutions for a specific configuration until a correct solution is found. This is slow, and very cost intensive for technical service groups.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for information handling system diagnosis, rules, and actions where the rules are recognized problems (generally understood as “ifs”), and actions are recognized as the repairs for the problems (generally understood as “thens”).